In electrical market, there are huge number of electric and electronic elements such as tension clamps, busbar connections and antenna, which need to be protected with a material having properties including insulation, heating aging resistance, UV aging resistance, and adhesion strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,324A discloses an insulating coating on the electric bus bar, which could withstand long term outdoor exposure. The insulating coating may be made by polymers such as polyvinyl chloride, mylar and epoxy, particularly epoxy resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,763B2 discloses a liquid or pastelike casting composition based on a polymeric matrix resin. The casting composition includes in uniform distribution a selected hydrophobicizing or water-repelling compound or a mixture of such compounds in encapsulated form.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,609B2 discloses a polymer-based high voltage insulator having a monolithic protective coating of a one-part RTV organopolysiloxane rubber composition comprising a major part of a polydiorganosiloxane fluid having a low viscosity.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,553,901B2 discloses a RTV silicone composition comprising an organopolysiloxane having a low viscosity, an organosilicon compound or partial hydrolytic condensate, and a non-aromatic amino-bearing compound for protection of electric and electronic parts, which can prevent or retard the parts encapsulated or sealed therewith from corrosion with sulfur-containing gas.
Typically, silicone coating has lower reactivity, and lower toxicity as compared to the coating of epoxy resin. Conventionally used silicones are either HTV rubbers which are cured and inactive before they are applied onto a surface, or RTV rubbers which are active until they are applied onto a surface and which are typically in a liquid state.
As it is known, RTV silicone with low viscosity, which is conventionally used in forming a liquid preparation, is not suitable to be applied onto the joints or the parts with special shape such as sharp profile because of the introducing of bubbles during coating process, which will influence its insulation performance.